


Things They Didn't Teach You at the College

by AshlarKithkanan



Series: Skyrim Comment Fics [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovahkiin is a Dork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan





	Things They Didn't Teach You at the College

"... but I know things are being said behind my back."

Mistral kept the smile fixed on his face as the College of Winterhold's prime source of learning on Restoration magic ranted on.

Surely what she is saying isn't true? The guards and soldiers he had met out in the wilds of Skyrim had been more than impressed with his skill in that school, and he had yet had anyone taunt him about _that_. Conjuration and Destruction on the other hand...

He shook himself and tried to keep his focus on his teacher, who was now ranting about her research materials going missing. Oh, that he could sympathize. His room-mates in Jorrvaskr had often taken his alchemy ingredients without permission and used them to season their supper.

Colette Marence was now looking at him expectantly. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck as he realized she expected an answer to a question he hadn't even heard. He wanted to sink into the granite floor in sheer embarrassment.

"Er, I ... Uh, um ... What have you got for sale?" He eventually asked sheepishly.

She gave him a _look_ and then showed him. He resolutely ignored her gaze boring into him as he browsed through the various robes he couldn't really afford. Not that he would ever wear them since he was partial to heavy armour. With his Breton blood and the various fire and magic resist enchantments he wove into them, he doubted that he needed robes.

Colette cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently.

He hurriedly snatched a vague cheap-looking robe and shoved a bag of money at her before running off to hide in the Hall of Attainment. He had forgotten to ask her to teach him Expert Restoration. He gently banged his head on the wardrobe door until J'zargo growled at him from across the hall to stop it.

He wished the College taught classes on how to stop being such a dork.


End file.
